Adventure Guy
Chapter 1: Teleport to Quahog ''' Finn was helping Princess Bubblegum make her Time Machine. "Thanks, Finn, it's nice you wanna help sience!" Jake came over and handed her the bolts. "I'm helping!" Jake mumbled. Finn finished putting on the sattelite clock and they tested it. "I will set the machine to about..." Just then the Ice King flew by and rammed into the machine, teleporting it away. "Princess, Finn is out of the way, you may love me!" She ignored him and looked at the tracker. "They are headed to... Quahog!" ''MEANWHILE... '' Peter was eating breakfast. "Lois, where's the freakin' beer?" He yelled. "We ran out, go to the store!" Peter grabbed 20$ from his pocket angrily and got into his car. He was driving down the road when a big machine landed in the sky and fell through the Costmart roof. "What the Heck?!" He parked and ran in and saw a kid wearing a hat with a backpack woth a sword in it, and an orange dog on two legs (like a short Brian) with a black small nose. "Are we in the Food Kingdom?" Finn, the one described above, wondered. Jake, the dog, stared at the many humans looking at the mess. Finn hopped on Jake's back and he flew through the hole. "I never seen something this wierd since I went to Comic-con! (''Start Cutaway) '' ''Garfeild: Hey, you, fatty! '' ''Peter: Who, me?! '' ''Snoopy: *Laughs at Peter* '' ''Charlie Brown: Get outta' here, blockhead! '' ''Peter: THAT's it! '' ''peter picks up Charlie Brown up and throws him on the ground. '' Peter: Good greif! *Everyone but Charlie Brown Laughs* (End cutaway) Peter went back home and Lois was worried. "Peter, look on TV!" She said. She turned in on and Tom Tucker was on it. "Breaking news, a teenage kid and an orange dog crashed into Costmart today. They are seen from the copter heading to Spooner Street by Ollie. What's happening, Ollie?" Ollie appeared in the copter. "The dog flies and stretches!" Tom Tucker was shocked. "Wow, folks, next is the history of jews." Finn and Jake ran into the house and locked it. "Wow, Jake, the Time Machine sent us to 2012!" '''Chapter 2: Meet the Griffins! Finn looked at the Griffins. "Hey, we time traveled in this princess's machine here!" Peter was excited. "Future people! Are thier robots like Wall-E?" (Cutaway) '' ''Wall-E: EVA! '' ''Eva: Wall-E, we hang out all the time. It's over! '' Wall-E: Waa... ''(END CUTAWAY.) "We have a pie throwing robot and a video game one!" Jake answered. Brian ran through them and jumped. "Another dog! Talking!!! This is so cool!" Brian squealed. Stewie ran up to Finn. "Listen, warrior, what is the secret to destroying America?" Finn smiled. "Well, before I was born, little fella, we had a Mushroom War that blew part of the world off!" Stewie knew he could do that, but remembered his time machine. "Follow me. You too, orange dog!" They went up to his room and went inside his secret lab. "Wow, Stewie, you sure are smart!" Stewie smiled. "Yes, smart enough to invent a time machine! Look, dog, I will take you back to the future.... reference intended.. if you give me one of your technoligy!" Finn agreed to it happily, just because he wanted to go home. "Step up to the machine, your destiny awaits Like when I had to stop The Terminator!" (Begin Cutaway) Terminator: Stewie, come out! (Stewie gives him a bomb) Stewie: Here's a present! Terminator: Uh-Oh- *BOOM!* (End cutaway) Chapter 3: Back to the Future (OR just a future.) ' They flashed foward to Ooo, but too far back. They were in the Mushroom War, with Sugar Griffin on the good team. "Hey, I'll light this sugar with my lighter!" He said as he llit the TNT and gunpowder. Finn, Jake and Stewie teleported out before the big bang blew part of the Earth off. "So obvious, Peter blowing up Earth!" Stewie thought. They suddenly teleported into the Ice Kingdom, where Princess Bubblegum was captured. "You fools will be frozen!" And he froze them, but not Stewie. He grabbed a lightning bolt and zapped Ice King's crown. "My magic!" The crown fell off him and on stewie. "Looks like the crown is on the other... Oh, blast!" He froze Ice King and unfroze Finn and Jake. "Thanks, baby!" Princess Bubblegum said. She gave him the Ice King's crown and he went off to Quahog. '''Chapter 4: The Crown's Evil ' The crown effected him deeply, so he made a video. "My skin has turned blue, I am turning more evil. I even got left in the highchair, alone. The house is turning into an Snow Kingdom and my family got frozen into monsters." Outside the house is freezing. Stewie is shown crying. "I must escape the crown's magic, so I can be with Rupert again! PLEASE BE WITH ME, RUPERT!!!" The video ends and he pauses it. He is now a tall, bearded Snow King. His enemies are mainly Pete and B.J., sons of Peter and Brian. He is in love with Teddy Princess, the princess of the Toy Kingdom, because she reminds him of Rupert. '''THE END?! Category:Crossovers